fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Nowe logo
Nasze logo niedługo będzie miało już 2 lata (wybieraliśmy je w maju 2010, kto pamięta jeszcze te czasy, może sobie pogratulować :). Dla nowszych, a ciekawych- Forum:Logo wiki). Teraz mamy 2012 rok, stare logo zrobiło się stare nie tylko przez wiek, ale i MOCi na nim widniejące. No więc czas na małe odświeżenie strony głównej. Na dyskusji strony głównej pojawiły się już pierwsze projekty, a że temat podchwyciło więcej userów, może zrobimy konkurs, niech wygra najlepszy? A resztę może by wykorzystać gdzie indziej, lub zrobić galerię. Ale do rzeczy. Co myślicie o idei konkursu? Dajcie też znać w dyskusji, jakie MOCi chcielibyście na logu, żeby potem żadnych wątów nie było. Tych, którzy muszą być bezwarunkowo, wypiszę w osobnym dziale. MOCi do loga obowiązkowe: * Lodowy Książę * Florex * Navu * Vox powinny być: * Roap * Mroczny Bohater / Volgaraahk * Suvil Propozycje: * Pojazd - CH-12 * Andalorianin Komandos * Helsing * Rotgar Propozycje loga *By Toa Mugetsu 225 (1) *By Toa Mugetsu 225 (2) *By Toa Mugetsu 225 (3) *By Toa Mugetsu 225 (4) *By TheBioniclePL (1) *By TheBioniclePL (2) *By TheBioniclePL (3) *By TheBioniclePL (4) *By TheBioniclePL (5) *By Vox22 (1) *By Vox22 (2) *By Tenebris32 (1) Dyskusja Wpisałem pierwsze postaci do listy powyżej według własnego uznania. Myślę że kontrowersyjnego nic tam nie ma, ale można się zawsze pokłócić. Ja osobiście bym przeniósł Roapa, MB/Volga i może Suvila do obowiązkowych Vezok999 13:11, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) MB/Volg, a nie mogą być razem ? Chyba nie jest powiedziane, że jeden autor = jeden MOC ? - TBPL 13:25, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie , nikt tak nie mówił, ale żeby przynajmniej jeden z nich był. Vezok999 13:30, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Media:LogoTBPbyVox2.jpg <-- moja wersja nowej wersji (>.>) loga TBP. Zrobiłbym własne, ale Photoshop się na mnie fochnął ViktoriaForever!]] 14:21, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Wstrzymaj się z tym przerabianiem, bo robimy nowy projekt ;P Teraz może wybierzmy, przynajmniej jeden, pojazd, pewnie od Gresha... - TBPL 14:25, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Oj tam, oj tam ViktoriaForever! 14:41, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ogółem nowe logo urywa du... okrężnicę... Tyle, że MB jest taki niezbyt widoczny. Chyba byłbym za opcją, by od Banderwila dać Volga. I Came To Play! 16:46, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ej, wiem, że fajnie byłoby mieć swojego MOCa w logu, sam najchętniej wrzuciłbym tam Komao i olał reszte, ale bądźcie obiektywni: Po 1. Niech MOC będzie w dobrej jakości zdjęcia. Po2. Niech MOC będzie rozpoznawalny na FB. Po3. Na Boga, niech to będzie fajny MOC ! :D PS. Mamy już średnich (żeby to jednego...) tytana, pojazd w trakcie, a przydałby się jeszcze Matoran. Rozejrzyjcie się troche, - TBPL 16:53, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Oto moja wersja Logo http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Logo_FB_by_Muge.JPG Toa Mugetsu225. Coś te linki w propozycjach loga nie działają.Toa Mugetsu225. Sam nie działasz, u mnie wszystko śmiga ;d ViktoriaForever! 19:56, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Bo naprawiłem :P - TBPL 19:56, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUU- Foiled again! Btw, wg. mnie powinno być "by TBP & Vox22", bo większość to twoja zasługa.... ViktoriaForever! 19:58, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Jedno prą... jeden kijek, chodzi o to, który plik idzie na główną ( z resztą, z tego co wiem, to Gresh coś szykuje, więc my się bedziemy mogli schować z naszymi obrazkami :P ) - TBPL 20:00, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) To się okaże, mwah ViktoriaForever! 20:06, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście Vox musiał wstawić błysk :D--Guurahk 20:12, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja osobiście jestem za By TheBioniclePL (2). Ładniejsze jest to trzecie TBP, ale ten cień na rogach jest taki... Eeee... Nie na miejscu.Kani--Nui 11:26, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Myśle, że z głosowaniem można się na razie wstrzymać, dopóki nie wybierzemy postaci na logo, i ktoś tego loga z postaciami nie zrobi ;D - TBPL 13:00, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Damn, mojej czwórki nie bieżcie pod uwagę, o Księciu zapomniałem :/ - TBPL 13:40, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, poprawione :) - TBPL 13:47, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, czwóreczka spoko, ale dużo Roapów się zrobiło ;-). Kani--Nui 14:13, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Pytałem się jakiego Matorana wstawić - TBPL 14:18, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Lepiej Zathrona - z głosowaniem się jeszcze wstrzymajcie, bo ja swojego jeszcze (loga) nie skończyłem. - TBP, umieszczanie 2 zdjęć jednej postaci na logu nie wchodzi w grę. Vezok999 16:37, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo ładnie nam się to rozkręciło. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A co powiecie na Grave'a ? Ładny MOC, Autor - Kani, dla mnie się nadaje - TBPL 18:09, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Podstawiłem Grave'a, jak teraz ? - TBPL 19:10, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) No Tenebris, z tymi Prawami to pojechałeś... Ja wiem, moim zdaniem to jest zbędne, ale Te MOCi bez tła to już lepszy pomysł. TBPL 19:19, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Mam nadzieję,że pojechałem w sensie pozytywnym. Te MOCi bez tła...to przez te cholerne tła ślęczałem przy laptopie,z włączonym Paintem,około godzinę. Ale efekt poprawia nastrój. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . No Tene, nieźle ci to logo wyszło.Sam chciałem zrobić Moci bez tła, ale za dużo roboty.Jedyne co mi się tam nie podoba to te trzy prawa.Toa Mugetsu225.. I po co siedzieć godzine w paincie, jak Gresh i tak zrobi jakąś wyczepistą prace w Photoshopie i nas wymiecie ? ;D - TBPL 20:11, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Żeby nie stracić formy... no i dla zabawy. Po prostu udowodniłem sobie,że jeszcze potrafię robić dobre grafiki w Paincie (bo aż takie złe to logo nie jest,co nie?). Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Jak na Painta ? Bardzo dobre. TBPL 21:28, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Natomiast ja, ażeby sie nie upokorzyć siedzę cicho. Ale coś tam machnę może jutro. Miku Lover 22:31, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Przesłałem mój ostatni projekt. Teraz napis jest bezpośrednio na MOCach. Są wszystkie obowiązkowe i "powinny być", więc... wszystko powinno być ;D - The Bionicle PL 20:25, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) Czyli, że pozostaje nam już tylko głosowanie? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie, czekamy jeszcze na projekt Gresha, a jest on istotny. - The Bionicle PL 18:52, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) :To sobie poczekacie, bo go nie zamierzam kończyć.... przynajmniej na razie. - ::Aaha... W takim razie zależy, czy chcemy na to czekać, czy wybieramy spośród tych, które są. A może ktoś jeszcze robi swój projekt, który dokańcza... albo jeszcze w ogóle nie zaczął go tworzyć... ? ;D - The Bionicle PL 20:03, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Chyba Hiosh miał coś robić,w końcu wyżej tak napisał. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . :::: 5 marca napisał, że machnie to jutro. Mamy 8 marca O.o Trza się go spytać, czy ma zamiar coś robić . - The Bionicle PL 20:24, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Może ja też coś zrobię. Nadal mam na kompie dwuletni folder "M.o.C.ki do loga" :D Machnę coś jutro w GIMPie :D--Guurahk 21:22, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Sorki, niestety jestem zbyt leniwy. Może następnym razem. Miku Lover 22:01, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Cóż, jestem za 5 wersją od TBP, ale jest problem. A właściwie dwa. Choć w sumie cztery. Dwa od Vezia i Gresha... Byłbym za zostawieniem Florexa i Roapa. --I Came To Play! 14:29, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) :Patrz sam początek dyskusji. Jeden autor nie równa się jeden MOC. Pojazd po prostu był potrzebny, a trudno o lepszy, niż od Gresha. A drugi MOC Vezoka, to po prostu dobry MOC, który wybrałem, wybraliśmy do loga. - Just_Do_It 17:00, mar 9, 2012 (UTC)